Oh,What a Tangled Web
by XxlostfaithXx
Summary: RATED R for launguage,sexual content,and thematic elements Summary: Freddy and Katie just broke up after two years together. Their break-up was messy and they still have feelings for eachother, but are developing feelings for other people too,and it tur
1. Putting on a Happy Face

Chapter 1:Putting on the Happy Face  
*Flashback*  
Freddy: Katkins dont do this, you know i love you it was a mistake! i saw  
you with him and i lost it!  
Katie: (almost sobbing) thats a bullshit excuss and u know it! you made out  
with her! on our anniversary!  
Freddy: i thaught.... (starting to tear)  
Katie: i dont give a fuck what you thaught,you should have trusted me  
Jordan and i have been over for years. he did the same thing...  
Freddy: no,no Kate im not like him  
Katie: you cheated...  
Freddy: i didnt mean it...(goes to hug her)  
Katie:(slaps him across the face) get out!  
Freddy: Katie, I love you  
* long silence*  
Katie: well i dont love you  
(Freddy leaves and Katie puts her head in her pillow and sobs)  
*end flashback*  
Freddy's POV  
It's been two months. And it's still killing me. Everynight when im trying  
to sleep the words "well i dont love you" echo in my head over andover and  
over. She is all I think about, all i dream about. All i want.At first it  
was akward, going to school together,and the band. But it got easier. We  
both still wanted to be in the band, so we put on happy faces in front of  
everyone,and didnt fight. Even though it was killing us both.  
So here I am, watching her,once again like I did every single day. God, she  
is so beautiful. I am such a dumbass. I had her, Katie Brown, the hottest  
girl I have ever seen. But I lost her because of a dumb streak of jelousy.  
I saw her hugging Jordan, her old boyfriend. God i hate that guy. For 5  
months I watched him hurt her, everytime that asshole cheated on her she  
came to me, i'd hug her while she cried and told her she desrved better.But  
she went back to him every fucking time. But when he slept with someone  
behind her back that was it. And two weeks later,I kissed her for the first  
time.It was amazing. She tasted like cherries.I wanted to keep kissing her  
forever and ever.Two years we were together, not one fight, i didnt hurt  
her once until that horrible day....  
Zach: Jones! wake up man dewey's here  
Dewey: okay before start today i got an anouncment! my neice Samantha is  
gonna be staying with me for a couple weeks  
Zach: hot Samantha!  
Dewey: hey! none of that, she's going through a bit of a tough time so  
everyone be nice  
Summer: i remember her, she was sweet  
Katie: yeah, and so pretty  
Freddy: how come i dont remember this Samantha?  
Katie: you were Flordia for your grandpa's funeral  
Freddy: oh  
Dewey: alright now that i told ya the news let's get rockin! big gig next  
week!  
*After Practice*  
Alicia: it should be cool to see Sam again, she was really fun  
Katie: yeah i liked her a lot. Well i gotta go i have this thing so see ya  
Freddy: bye Katie..  
Katie: bye Jones  
Summer: yeah im going to Katie's somethins up with her I can tell  
Alicia: i'll come to, im bored  
Summer: thanks, well see you guys tommorrow. and try to be on time!  
Zach: yeah yeah see ya  
Freddy: so, this Sam girl is kinda hot?  
Zach: oh no she is VERY VERY hot man seriously. so hot  
Freddy: thats cool  
Zach: come on man, it's been almost 3 months you gotta snap out of it  
Freddy: i cant man, i just, i love her  
Zach: yeah you love her, yeah she is ridiculessly hot,and yeah you fucked  
it up, not its time to move on man  
Freddy:she's the one zach  
Zach: whatever man  
*at Katie's*  
Alicia: are you sure ur okay babe?  
Katie: yeah im fine, i mean yeah i still love him and it;s hard..but im  
gettin over it i really am  
Summer: well thats good.you deserce better Katie.Especially after  
everything that Jordan put you through.  
Katie: you're right , i do 


	2. Absaltley Gorgeous

Chapter 2 Absalutley Gorgeous  
*Band Practice at Dewey's*  
Dewey: okay break time i need snackage  
Katie: great im starving  
Freddy: you're always hungry  
Katie: shut up!  
(door slams open)  
Samantha: son of a bitch! ( walks in and drops all of her 5 suitcases)  
Dewey: Sam! (hugs her)  
Samantha: hey uncle dewey, wow i missed you so much (kisses his cheek)  
Dewey: hey come say hi to everyone! Freddy Katie get in here Sam's here!  
Freddy's POV  
She was gorgeous, just standing there in a pair of warn, ripped jeans with  
a black tank top and a tinky back sweater.Her long dirty blonde hair  
falling all the way down to her waste. She looked like a godess. His jaw  
dropped when he first saw her. Not since Katie has a girl had this effect  
on him  
Katie: Sam! (hugs her)  
Samantha: hey babe! how have you been?  
Katie: i've been better  
Samantha: so do i get to meet that boyfriend of yours?  
Katie: oh uh...  
Samantha: oh come on! i have to meet this "Mr. Best Kisser on the planet"  
(everyone laughs)  
Katie: Sam!  
Samantha: what! you said it!  
Katie: well,uh, this is Freddy. and we broke up a while ago actually  
Freddy: hey im Freddy Jones, aka "Best Kisser on the Planet"  
Katie: Shut up buttmunch!  
Freddy: oooh buttmunch nice comeback!  
Dewey: alright you two this is not the place for battle of the exes okay!  
Zach: So, Sami how have you been.  
Samantha: i've been better. but hey things are gonna be great staying here  
with Dewey and Ned for a while ,right?  
Dewey: yeah, everything is gonna be great  
Katie: want us to help you unpack?  
Samantha: thanks  
Summer: come on Alicia  
Dewey: im gonna go pick up some food, behave! i'll be back in 20  
Freddy:dude! she is sooo fucking hot!  
Zach: told you  
Freddy: damn  
Zach: so, gonna make a move?  
Freddy: but Katie...  
Zach: dude, Katie out of reach. Sam, in reach  
Zach: come on, just stop being such a pansy and ask her out. it;s been 3  
months belive me you need it  
Freddy: fine,but this doesnt mean im giving up on katie  
Zach: shut the fuck up!  
Chapter 3 The Date  
Samantha: thanks for offering to take me out for my first night here it was  
really sweet  
Freddy: no prob, we can go wherever you want  
Samantha: actually, i just feel like eating a pizza and watch a dvd  
Freddy:sounds cool to me, wanna chill at my house?  
Samantha:cool  
*At Freddy's*  
Samantha: okay ure prolly gonna think this is soooo grose, but guess what i  
loooove to put on top of my pizza  
Freddy: what?  
Samantha: okay..milk duds  
Freddy: uhhg....  
Samantha: shh! im not done yet...(both laughing)..aand Reeses peices  
Freddy: that is sooo sick  
Samantha: told ya you'd think im grose  
Freddy: your not grose, millions of miles away from it actually  
Samantha: well thank you Freddy Jones, you quite cute yourself  
Freddy: why think you Samantha  
(both laugh)  
Freddy: so why are you staying with Dewey?  
Samantha: family stuff. suprisingly, Dewey is the most stable of my  
relatives  
Freddy: really  
Samantha: yeah,my dad kinda disapered a few years ago, after the whole band  
thing didnt work out  
Freddy: band?  
Samantha: yeah he was in Dewey's band  
Freddy: oh my god, you're dad is richard?  
Samanta: you know him?  
Freddy: i met him once like years ago when we first started the band with  
Dewey  
Samantha: yeah he is cool guy, not a father though. he took off 2 years ago  
Freddy: im sorry....  
Samantha: please it's the least of my worries  
(doorbell)  
Samantha: pizza's here!  
*later that night*  
Freddy: i am so full!  
Samantha: me too  
Freddy: you can eat a lot  
Samantha: wow you really know how to flatter a girl  
Freddy: i didnt mean to offend you--  
Samantha: shut up you pussy  
Freddy: you are very ladylike  
Samantha: kiss my ass!  
Freddy:gladly!  
Samantha:pig!  
( she tackles him and he pins her down )  
Samantha: hi  
Freddy: hi  
(they kiss)  
Samantha: no, uh no sorry i cant do this. thats not why i said i would hang  
out with you. sorry if i gave you the wrong impression. but Katie is realy  
cool, and i like her a lot i cant do that  
Freddy: oh.. damnit you're right. im sorry  
Samantha: it's as much my fault as yours  
Freddy: so..this never happend  
Samantha: yah i think that'd be best..i think i should go it;s late and  
Dewey is gonna wonder where i am  
Freddy: alrite, nite Sam  
Samantha: goodnite Freddy  
Freddy's POV  
It was amazing dont get me wrong. she is a great picture. and so beautiful  
and hot. but i just didnt get the same feeling that i felt the first time i  
kissed katie. i did get a feeling, but i dont know what it was. i like her,  
i like her alot,but i am in love with Katie. Maybe Zach is right, i neeed  
to move on. I wont give up on Katie, but im gonna move on,for now. First  
thing in the morning im callin Sam, and tellin her how i feel.... 


	3. The DateKind of

Chapter 3 The Date  
Samantha: thanks for offering to take me out for my first night here it was  
really sweet  
Freddy: no prob, we can go wherever you want  
Samantha: actually, i just feel like eating a pizza and watch a dvd  
Freddy:sounds cool to me, wanna chill at my house?  
Samantha:cool  
*At Freddy's*  
Samantha: okay ure prolly gonna think this is soooo grose, but guess what i  
loooove to put on top of my pizza  
Freddy: what?  
Samantha: okay..milk duds  
Freddy: uhhg....  
Samantha: shh! im not done yet...(both laughing)..aand Reeses peices  
Freddy: that is sooo sick  
Samantha: told ya you'd think im grose  
Freddy: your not grose, millions of miles away from it actually  
Samantha: well thank you Freddy Jones, you quite cute yourself  
Freddy: why think you Samantha  
(both laugh)  
Freddy: so why are you staying with Dewey?  
Samantha: family stuff. suprisingly, Dewey is the most stable of my  
relatives  
Freddy: really  
Samantha: yeah,my dad kinda disapered a few years ago, after the whole band  
thing didnt work out  
Freddy: band?  
Samantha: yeah he was in Dewey's band  
Freddy: oh my god, you're dad is richard?  
Samanta: you know him?  
Freddy: i met him once like years ago when we first started the band with  
Dewey  
Samantha: yeah he is cool guy, not a father though. he took off 2 years ago  
Freddy: im sorry....  
Samantha: please it's the least of my worries  
(doorbell)  
Samantha: pizza's here!  
*later that night*  
Freddy: i am so full!  
Samantha: me too  
Freddy: you can eat a lot  
Samantha: wow you really know how to flatter a girl  
Freddy: i didnt mean to offend you--  
Samantha: shut up you pussy  
Freddy: you are very ladylike  
Samantha: kiss my ass!  
Freddy:gladly!  
Samantha:pig!  
( she tackles him and he pins her down )  
Samantha: hi  
Freddy: hi  
(they kiss)  
Samantha: no, uh no sorry i cant do this. thats not why i said i would hang  
out with you. sorry if i gave you the wrong impression. but Katie is realy  
cool, and i like her a lot i cant do that  
Freddy: oh.. damnit you're right. im sorry  
Samantha: it's as much my fault as yours  
Freddy: so..this never happend  
Samantha: yah i think that'd be best..i think i should go it;s late and  
Dewey is gonna wonder where i am  
Freddy: alrite, nite Sam  
Samantha: goodnite Freddy  
Freddy's POV  
It was amazing dont get me wrong. she is a great picture. and so beautiful  
and hot. but i just didnt get the same feeling that i felt the first time i  
kissed katie. i did get a feeling, but i dont know what it was. i like her,  
i like her alot,but i am in love with Katie. Maybe Zach is right, i neeed  
to move on. I wont give up on Katie, but im gonna move on,for now. First  
thing in the morning im callin Sam, and tellin her how i feel.... 


End file.
